


The Beginning

by Nyreena26



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyreena26/pseuds/Nyreena26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1st part of 5-part story. When the vampiric king kidnaps the admiral of the human army and the heir to her father's throne, it's up the to the Descendant of Van Helsing to save her and both worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was the never-ending war for the humans and the vampires. Every day the human population got smaller and smaller. Every day, the vampires took slave after slave after slave. They all had to serve under the terrible reign of the vampiric king, Jasan the I. After having enough, the rest of the remaining humans rounded themselves up and allied with ghosts from the realm called the Ghost Zone to try to free their world form the king's clutches. The person leading the humans was a ghost named Nyreena Dark, the heir to the Ghost Zone's throne. Her second-in-command was a halfa (half human, half ghost) named Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom and the Descendant of Van Helsing.

During an attack meeting one night, the human camp was suddenly ambushed by one of the evil ruler’s best troops. The camp was nearly destroyed; food stolen, men killed, and few wounded. But the worst possible problem surfaced: the princess had been taken prisoner when she and Danny were fighting the vampires back. When he made a thorough search of the debris, he realized what happened. With that in mind, he had no choice but to become the leader of the humans and take them to victory. Now, not only did he have to win the war, but he also had to save his best friend from Jasan's clutches before it was too late.


	2. Act 1 Scene 1

As Nyreena slowly woke up from being knocked out during the ambush, she found herself in a large tent that was heavily guarded all around the outside. Suddenly, there were footsteps heard coming closer and closer. Standing up, a split-second later, the tent flaps were pulled back and in entered Jasan, the vampiric king and the princess’s immortal enemy.

“See, didn’t I warn that you would be in my clutches soon enough,” he pointed out in an purely evil tone, almost cackling it he enjoyed it so much.

“Why, clearly out of the blue, did you attack my camp, Jasan?,” the ghost demanded, making it a point that she was severely pissed off. 

“Why, without you there to lead them with your vast expertise of combat, it’ll be nothing more than easy to overturn and defeat them,” he answered, almost making a point himself that he was ignoring her angered tone.

“But, you made a big mistake, though,” she countered. “They’ll have the guidance of my second-in-command, the Descendant.”

“You don’t mean...the Descendant of Van Helsing?,” he fakely gasped, pretending to be frightened for his afterlife.

“Yep,” she replied with a smirk on her face, missing the false gesture.

“I guess then,” he said with an evil glint in his eye, “that I’ll just have to get rid of him along with any human that I don’t see fit for servitude in my soon-to-be dominion.”

Seeing that she was being ridiculed right in the face, horror struck her expression and Nyreena truly gasped and threatened angrily, “No, you can’t! I swear by my family’s name, I’ll make sure that you never will!”

His eyes forming very thin slits, he glared at her for a few moments, secretly almost admiring her fierce determination. But with that, he turned and left, deciding to leave her stewing in her frustration. But before he took off, he said to one of the guards surrounding the living area, “Make sure that she doesn’t have a chance to escape. We can’t we have her leave before the night of all nights now, can’t we?”

The soldier gave a curt nod in answer, which gave the king the signal to leave. After he departed, the ghostly heir sank back down on her cot, feeling utterly embarrassed by how she didn’t catch what he was doing right off the bat. After a while of just staring at the ground in humiliation, something that Jasan said snagged her concentration. 

“I wonder what he meant by the night of all nights,” she thought. “It’s got to be something that’s part of his dark plot for the world, but what?”

After doing some serious thinking for a minute, all she was getting out of it was a headache so she decided to forget about it for the time being. With a heavy sigh and still groggy from the knock to the head, the princess stretched out on the folding bed and fell back into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Act 1 Scene 2

In the human camp, several hours after the surprise ambush, Danny was trying to figure out yet again another strategy for the battle that was to come in the early morning and a rescue plan to save his admiral from the enemy’s clutches. Suddenly, the flaps to officer’s tent opened and a scout that was sent to spy on the vampire’s camp had returned to report his findings. Hovering in front of his superior, he waited in silence for the young man to address him.

“Anything to report,” the raven-haired man asked without looking up at the spirit.

“Yes, sir,” the ghost replied. “I and the others found the tent that they were holding her and it’s completely surrounded by guards and an invisible ghost shield, making it impossible to escape. And while we were observing we overheard some of the soldiers talk about a night of nights, some sort of predestined date that is said to be world-changing.”

“Anything else?” the second-in-command inquired.

“Nothing else that we know about, sir,” the scout answered, bowing his head a bit.

With that, the young man thanked the ghost and dismissed him, which the entity respectfully faded to his other friends. While staring at his plans and maps, his thoughts drifted back to when he first met the princess and the deal he made in order to become the next in command to a small but still worthy army. Then what the scout had told him seeped in and puzzled, “The night of all nights. To the reason that it seems so familiar to me is unclear, but it is familiar. But to the sudden gnawing pain in my stomach and the fear quietly rising, it must mean that it is more than just world-changing. I had better send them back in case they can catch more information on what this must truly mean.”

But that was best left for tomorrow night, because the battle was to resume again in a few short hours and he needed to return to his battle plans and his rescue mission to save his commander and his dear old friend.


	4. Act 1 Scene 3

When Nyreena woke up again, it was early in the morning. Slowly stretching to wake up her muscles, the ghost rose up and went over to the mesh window next to the cot she had been sleeping on. Outside, she saw the camp was completely deserted except the guards that were still standing where they were from last night. She also saw that they were wearing suits specially designed to protect them from the burning effects of the sun. While her eyes kept darting about, she noticed something flicker out of the corner of her eye. At first she didn’t know what it was but when she saw it again she felt its blocking power and quickly surmised that it was an invisible ghost shield, another precaution Jasan took to make sure she had no chance of making a break for it.  
She couldn’t believe that this was really happening. Well, she had figured that she and the vampiric king rivaled each other in power level but she never really figured on the experience level that he greatly held. Undoubtedly, had been planning a war of this magnitude for quite some time, but this had thrown everything she had expected he would do right out of the water. For a good several minutes she racked her brain as to why he was really doing this, the reason why for the whole fight. With all the power that he possessed, he could have just simply kidnapped her from the beginning without launching a worldwide attack but did so anyway. Then her thoughts went back to last night when her enemy told his soldier about the night of all nights. Her teachings as a child reminded her of an age-old prophecy that told of a night of nights, with the moon stars and sky was to be as red as blood, when a being of legendary power was turned not by choice would cause the balance of the mortal, vampiric, and ghostly worlds to fall out of place and make the undead the top race and the other two would suffer greatly. But of course, she denoted it simply as a story to scare young ghosts as they began their eternal journeys. Now she had wished that she took it a bit more seriously. Sighing in discontempt, she turned away from the window then spied a small stack of books in a corner of the tent. Seeing it as yet another odd thing about all of this, went over picked them up and carried them back over to the cot. Setting them down, she took the top one, settled back down and read the time away, never giving up the hope that Danny would save her from Jasan, destroy the king, and save their worlds.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

At the current battle site, the second-in-command was almost in a state of panic, for his plan that he had come with wasn’t going entirely the way he wanted it to. As he was concentrating on an evasive maneuver, one of the generals came rushing in, interrupting Danny’s train of thought by saying, “Sir, the king’s forward troops are quickly advancing on us. We must have more men on the front!”

“How many more?,” the Descendant inquired, his worry and frustration seething, a flash of green momentarily showing in his eyes.

“A-about, at least, five to seven more troops, sir,” the lower commander answered, fearing the higher officer a bit.

“Granted,” the young man acknowledged, calming his voice down a bit so that his fellow warrior did not have to worry. 

Finding new confidence, the general saluted in respect then rushed back out to rejoin the fight. After he left, the temporary admiral returned to what he was doing and then suddenly noticed something odd with the enemy army’s layout. A very slim but distinct flaw in the configuration. Either Danny was seeing things or somehow Jasan was starting to finally lose his nerve a bit. Deciding to concentrate a central attack in that fault, he sent word to all of his commanders and generals, including the one that made the request, who all turned their men to the fracture, which the vampires never saw coming, and after the onslaught was done and over with, the human army won for the first time since the war began.


	5. Act 1 Scene 4

As Nyreena was finishing her eleventh book, she started to hear noise come into the camp as the vampiric soldiers were returning from battle, and by the way she could tell by their grumbling that they didn’t do so good. She then figured that her people and the humans had actually won for once which gave her a surge of courage and hope, just like she got when she first met Danny and gave him the position of second-in-command.

 *****

_Weeks before the war happened, the princess was pacing up and down the throne room waiting for her soldiers to return with who they said was the legendary Descendant of Van Helsing, the destined savior from the vampire race that was due to attack the humans in a short period of time. When her patience was about to run out, the doors opened and several skeletons in battle armor entered, followed by a human being, a young man of about seventeen, who was staring at everything his expression of marvel and wonder. As the guards went to their respected positions, he was faced with being by himself staring at the princess who was staring back at him. A bit shocked at first, he bent forward a little bowing in respect to her as she curtsied back. After the formalities were over, she spoke, “So are you the one who is to be known as the fabled Descendant foretold to save both our peoples from the evil that is the vampires?”_

_“As far as I know,” he replied, a little skeptically. “All I know is of what my father told me while he trained me in the way of fighting but it was very little.”_

_“I guess that he thought it was best that you didn’t know the full truth,” the heiress surmised with a thoughtful look on her face. “But there is one thing that is very important that you must know right now.”_

_“Which would be?,” the mortal inquired nervously._

_“That in order to fully realize yourself as the Descendant, you must become something more. Something that will let your skills and abilities become alive and flow freely and true,” she replied, coming closer. “You have to become both human and ghost and truly become your destiny.”_

_“Become both human and ghost?,” the young man repeated not believing what he was hearing. “How in the world am I supposed to do that?”_

_“Do not worry about the details, please,” the princess explained, hoping to calm him down. “But first, can we talk not so formally? I’m starting to get real uncomfortable.”_

_“We were talking formally?,” he asked confused._

_“Oh, then I guess it’s just me,” the phantomess replied, a little embarrassed._

_A small giggle escaped from the human’s lips which prompted one from her, then things got easier from then on. After the mood brightened a bit, he asked again about how he was supposed to become living and dead at the same time, in which she replied that he had to be infused with pure ectoplasm, at least half of the amount of blood running in his veins in order for one half it to be mutated. After taking a long while to decide, the Descendant nervously agreed to the process._  
 _As he layed on the examining table, the young ruler was by his side holding his hand because he asked her to, and before the needle was put in for the transfusion to begin, he asked, “Just one more thing. What is your name? I at least want to know who my new friend and commander is before I do anything else.”_

_She gave him a look for a few seconds, then answered, “Nyreena. My name is Nyreena.”_

_“Nyreena,” he repeated, the very slight hint of passion coming through his voice. “And if you’re wondering what my name is, it’s Daniel, but call me Danny.”_

_Just as the nurse came over and began the injection, she whispered his name back to him as he went under and started transforming, “Danny. I like it.”_

 *****

While she was lost in her memories, Nyreena also figured that Jasan was going to be ranting at her at some point that night, but she rather reminisce than be yelled at for no reason, but got up and fixed herself a bit so that it didn’t look like she was laying in bed all day, which she did, and just as she was finishing, she heard a voice outside the entrance ask, “May I enter, your Highness?”

“Enter,” she called putting one final strand of hair into place.

The tent flaps were pulled back and in stepped Markus, the vampiric king’s right-hand man.

“His Majesty, King Jasan the I, requests an immediate audience with her Highness, Princess Nyreena Dark, in ten minutes. He adds that this is not an option to turn down,” the loyal servant announced.

“An audience with his Majesty, you say?,” she asked, sarcastically. “Well, since at least it was you who came to tell me, I’ll accept it.”

“Alright, then,” the vampiric second-in-command replied. “I will tell his Majesty immediately. I will send the escort when he is ready.”

“Thank you,” she then dismissed.

Smartly bowing in respect, he left which left her alone again so with a sigh the ghost sat back down on the cot and waited for the patrol of guards that would take her to see the evil ruler, who by the way was steaming bad about losing the battle to the human/ghost army.

 *****

In the human camp, there was a huge celebration underway honoring their first big win since the beginning of the war. There was dancing, what food they could spare for the party, music, and all sorts of fun. But there was only one person who was not partaking in the festivities. Danny. He was hard at work finishing his multi-step rescue mission to save his best friend. The temporary admiral had planned for it to be executed in three days in which the night of nights was to come about when he had found out about it from the ghostly scouts that he had sent back the same night the princess was taken. Figuring that he could spare at least three people to go in and at least protect the ghostly ruler until he could manage to destroy the king would be the best option to go for, he chose his childhood friend Tucker, his best fighter Dash, and a newcomer named Sam who had joined as the army was returning to base after her home had been destroyed during an earlier scourge from the opposing force. He had pulled the three from the jubilation to discuss what their part was in the plan and how it was to go through. When it was thoroughly charted out, the young halfa led everyone out to the others, then got on a high platform and silenced the crowd. As soon as it was dead quiet, he addressed, “As we all know, our true leader was taken prisoner by the enemy yesterday night. When the scouts I sent out returned they learned that there was night of nights coming in a short period of time. After sending them back, it was discovered that it is coming in three days time. Now you are all probably thinking that we’re doomed as of this point with our forces thinned, supplies almost drained, and our energy dwindled, but at last we have a solid rescue plan that will stop Jasan in his tracks for good.”

Pointing at his chosen soldiers, he continued, “These warriors are going to be the key people in this mission in saving our admiral and our worlds. For in three days we are taking back what is rightfully ours!”

With that, everyone cheered in sheer admiration and hope, getting newfound confidence and strength to seize their futures back.

“Now, let’s get this party on!,” the Descendant called, signaling for the celebration to continue, which everyone did until it was late in the night and when the army finally fell asleep, they dreamed of a better world.


	6. Act 2 Scene 1

    Ten minutes later, the royal escort that Markus had arranged had arrived at Nyreena’s tent, picked her up, and took her to the vampiric king’s stead, which was the size of a two-bedroom home. After dropping the princess off at the entrance and quickly disappearing, the young ghost took a couple of breaths to calm the sudden, unexpected rush of fear coursing through her, regaining a bit of peace she had before and approached the tent flaps. As she reached up to pull them open, they were suddenly whipped away and revealed that Markus was patiently waiting for her.  
  
“Right this way, your Highness. His Majesty is waiting for you with digression,”  
the right-hand man informed, holding out his arm.  
  
    Taking it, Nyreena gave him a warm smile and replied, “Thank you. I’m sure that he is, with the mood that he is in.”  
  
    A skeptical look crossing his face, the second-in-command let out a small sigh and led the heir to the circular throne room, located in the center of the large tent and after entering, told her, “Please, wait here. I will tell the king that you are ready to see him.”  
  
    Just like the escort, Markus quickly vanished in the blink of an eye. Having to wait only mere seconds, the ghostly admiral was suddenly surprised by at least twenty trumpeters, ten on each side of the long red carpet that stretched from the entrance to the large oak throne that sat in the center of the room. Snapping their instruments in a high arc, played the announcing fanfare, and as he had left the vampire second-in-charge returned and declared, “His royal Majesty, High King Jasan the I.”  
  
    Appearing even quicker, the top enemy was sitting in his chair of power a mixed expression of anger, disappointment, and surprisingly an unsettling mix of evil and personal fear starting to etch into his eyes. When the fanfare finished, the trumpeters struck up another tune which was hauntingly familiar to the ghostly girl but at the same time it was something she had never heard of before. Towards the end song, the musicians raised their instruments into a high arch, which gave phantomess the signal to walk forward and make her way up to the throne. Reaching a certain point, the second fanfare stopped  which caused the princess to stop in her steps. In the same noble tone, Markus informed,  
  
“Announcing her Royal Highness, Princes Nyreena Dark, daughter of Lord Pariah Dark, the king of all ghosts.”  
  
    With that, he gave a silent signal to the instrumentalists who in turn left with him leaving the two royals by themselves. An eerie silence started to creep into the room, which was making everything a bit uncomfortable especially for Jasan’s mood, so in order to get rid of it he decided to get it over with and spoke,  
  
“Well, if you haven’t guessed by now, and I’m sure that you have, for the first time we lost today in which I’m not too happy about. I’m also sure that you figured this out as well. So, after taking it into consideration that my men need more than one night’s rest I'm taking three to ensure that we are all refreshed and more prepared for the next upcoming fight. Your second-in-command has agreed to this as well, wanting the same for your men. But here’s the reason why I am so ticked off.”  
  
“Oh, and what would that be, per chance?,” she sarcastically remarked.  
  
    As soon as she had blinked an eye, the vampiric king was suddenly up out of his throne and just a few inches in front of her.  
  
“It’s how I was able to make the tiniest of flaws, so inconspicuous that none of my top generals weren’t able to see it but your Descendant was, and manages to concentrate one single attack that brought nearly half of that company down. Even you would have been able to see that mistake, if you had been there. But soon, that won’t be a concern when we finally end this war and win both this world and yours. Soon. For now, I have a special gift for you that I think you’ll enjoy very much.”  
  
“Seriously? A gift? Honestly, what is with your mood today?,” Nyreena mockingly asked, clearly not impressed.  
  
“Oh, nothing that is of your concern, of course,” Jasan simply answered, putting his arms around her and started pulling her close. “Besides, it’s a special gift from my most personal treasury. Think of it as a......certain offer that could end everything right here and now.”  
    Not wanting her hated enemy to touch her, the princess started to push her way out but stopped and had to figure out his cryptic way of speaking. Once everything made sense, she looked up into his dark maroon eyes and half-whispered her voice almost full of shock,  
  
“Are you...proposing.....to me?”  
  
    Looking back into her ice blue view, the king motioned for a servant waiting in the dark background who quickly shuffled forward carrying a dark mahogany case. Stopping beside the two, he opened it with one hand to reveal a beautiful heart-shaped amethyst jewel on a black braided cord.  
  
“Just take it into consideration, at least,” he replied, lifting the necklace by the cord and placing it around her neck. “Please, just consider it.”  
  
    However, what she could never sense was that gem had a secret hypnotizing power that whenever a person wore it, the original owner could telepathically say a spell which activates the power and puts the wearer under his/her complete control. As soon as the piece of jewelry was on her person, Jasan quickly and mentally said the spell, which instantly made the heart-shaped purple rock glow and rapidly took over her mind which put the ghost into a complying submissive state turning her eyes into a dark navy blue and almost lost their bright hue. Watching everything fall into place, the vampire thought to himself,  
  
“At last, after so long and so much careful planning everything that I have been working for will come to fruition. After destroying the Descendant and everyone that stands with him, the rest of the world and the Ghost Zone will have no choice but to follow my rule and rule alone. It’s just a matter of time, only three days, to dominate victory forever.”  
  
    Returning his attention to the young phantomess before him, he asked her in a hushed tone,  
  
“My love, are you alright? You went quiet all of a sudden and I got worried that something wasn’t right.”  
  
    Lowering her head and shaking it a bit, but still in the submissive state, Nyreena looked back up at him and replied,  
  
“I don’t know. I guess that I was thinking of something and I got off-track somehow. What were we talking about before?”  
“I think that’s best saved for a later conversation. Now, it’s getting late, and I’m sure that you would at least like to get a few hours of sleep before morning comes?”  
  
“Yes, of course,” the ghost answered, quietly stifling a small yawn.  
  
“Very well, then,” the king replied. “Markus, if you will wait at the entrance for her Highness it would be much appreciated.  
  
    The second-in-command quickly came back curtly bowing in agreement then headed for the entryway with the princess starting after him, but stopping her before she had a chance to leave Jasan grabbed her arm pulled her close and kissed her, both sharing the embrace for a few long moments. Pulling away, she looked at him then walked away and joined the other vampire who led her away. Once alone, the vampiric ruler chuckled darkly under his breath then slipped into the shadows and disappeared.


	7. Act 2 Scene 2

    The three days that both Danny and Jasan agreed on for rest and refocus seemed to pass on for weeks yet rush along like the speed of light itself. During that time, the young man of destiny couldn’t help but feel restless and didn’t know exactly what to do with nothing on his hands. So, most of the time, he layed in his cot reviewing memories of what happened before the war began.  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
 _It was weeks before the war, and I was in my usual training session with my father, Jack Fenton though very large for a grown man was quite nimble and a surprisingly good fighter. He had known that I was meant for greatness as I was soon to become the Descendant, but only told me of what being the legendary being was and what he had to do. It was on this day that the soldiers of the princess of the Ghost Zone came and approached us, telling us that the my presence was requested by the young ruler who wished to meet me and explain in further detail of what was coming in the very near future. Not sure if was safe, I had a quick discussion with my dad and with that I agreed to go and see her. Not wanting to waste anymore time, the ghostly warriors quickly led me into a portal that had opened for them all on its own and flew me through the massive complications of the spirit world to a giant red castle that I couldn’t help but gape at._  
 _Flying through the huge gate and quickly leading me into the throne room, my look of fascination was only getting bigger and bigger. It was when I realized that I was alone standing in front of the princess that it disappeared and a bit of a sheepish and embarrassed one replaced it. Knowing my place, I gave a stiff bow to her, in which she returned it with a small curtsy then stepping forward a bit and asking if I was to be known as the fabled Descendant that was to save both the human and ghost race from the evil that was the vampires that lived back in my world. I had replied that I was as far as I knew. I added that it was what little that my father told me while he trained me to fight. By how much he implied it I guessed that he somehow knew that it would be me but I thought that he was just being hopeful for both their sakes. But if she thought so as well, then I surmised that it had to me and just accepted it for the time being. She had told me that she had guessed that I wasn’t told everything but I needed to know about something right then and now. I asked what it was and she replied that to fully realize myself as the Descendant, I had to become something more. Something that would let all my skills and abilities come alive and flow freely and true. I needed to become both human and ghost and and at last become my destiny._  
 _At first I thought she went ballistic. I mean, there was no way possible that it could work. Being both human and ghost? I asked her how in the world I was supposed to do it, and she replied that I didn’t need to worry about the details. Then things got a little awkward when she asked me if we could stop being so formal. I didn’t even realize that we were. I asked if we were, in which caused an embarrassed look crossed her face and answered that it was just her then. I couldn’t help but laugh a little which gave her back her confidence. From then on, the mood got brighter and we connected better. I had asked again how I was supposed to become both the living and the dead, and she explained that I had to be infused with pure ectoplasm, the blood of all ghosts, at least half of the amount of blood that ran through my body. After knowing this now, I decided to take a shot and see what would happen. I agreed to the process, hearing the slight nervousness in my voice but still agreed to it nonetheless._  
 _Several hours later I found myself  lying on an examining table with the princess right next to me, having asked her to hold my hand to stop it from shaking from the built-up nervousness I was getting. Just before the needle was put under my skin and the procedure began I asked her what her name was, something for my mind to focus on while I transformed into what I was going to be and she had took a few moments to consider answering and she did telling me that it was Nyreena. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever heard, and I couldn’t help but repeat it not realizing the hint of  passion coming through. Luckily she didn’t catch it at the time, though. I then told her that if she was wondering what mine was, it was Daniel but to call me Danny. When the nurse finally came over and and started the operation, she whispered to me that she liked it and then everything went dark._  
 _I wasn’t so sure about it at first, but I guess to me over time our connection got more and more than just a friendship and partnership but it didn’t seem that way to her. I’ve always wanted to tell her how I was feeling, but winning the war was so important she didn’t want to think of anything else. I’m not sure how long I can hold it in, but I have to, in order to save her and everything we’ve worked so hard to protect. I need the strength to lead everyone into this one last battle and I know my first memories of her will give me what I need._

  
*^*^*^*^  
  
    All too soon, the three days had passed and coincidentally enough, it was the night of prophecy and in the human camp everyone was preparing for battle. In the admiral tent, the Descendant was going over the rescue mission with Sam, Tucker, and Dash to keep it fresh in their minds and help to keep them focused on the trial ahead.  
  
“Alright, is everyone ready for tonight?,” Danny asked.  
  
    All three warriors nodded in agreement, then joined their leader as he walked out to address the others while the legend thought to himself, “Hold on just a little longer, Ny. We’re on our way. You can count on that.”  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
    At the same time, in the vampiric camp, there was a huge celebration going on and during the festivities, Jasan stepped onto a high platform and addressed the crowd, saying,  
  
“Friends, men, and others, at last the night of nights, the time of prophecy is upon us. In just a matter of hours, both the human and the ghostly races will finally submit to our overwhelming power. Now that the princess of the Ghost Zone is under my control, she will give way to the end of both worlds and I to step in as the total and supreme commander of all three races combined. And no matter what, we will stay supreme for eternity to come. For tonight I will turn my bride-to-be against her will and finally achieve victory!”  
  
    With that, every vampire gave a rounding cheer, excited for their future to come closer and closer as time sped by. After descending to the ground, the king walked over to the banquet table he was sitting at, sat in the middle chair reserved for him and leaned over and kissed Nyreena on the cheek, who leaned against him and held onto his arm as if the world was going to end right then and now.  
  



	8. Act 2 Scene 3

    Later that night in the human camp as everyone was finishing preparing for the final battle, Danny called everyone together for one last address and said, “Alright, everybody I’m sure that you’re all getting nervous about this, but I know that we can do this. If we can stick together and pull this through, we’ll be able to save both worlds we’ve all been trying so hard to protect. Now, time to head out. By the time we arrive, the secret team will be ready to spring our trap while we begin the fight. Let’s head out.”  
  
    With that, everyone nodded in agreement then started out into the darkness. With a signal from the Descendant, Dash, Tucker, and Sam slipped away into another direction with nothing but their mission on their minds.  
  
*^*^*^*^

  
    A little later on, towards 11:55, in the vampiric camp Nyreena was pacing back and forth getting more and more antsy as the seconds ticked by. Finally, the tent flaps were drawn back, drawing her attention, and saw Markus entering, figuring that he was sent to fetch her.  
  
“His Majesty is ready for you. Are you set?,” he asked.  
  
    Nodding in reply, she answered, “Yes, I am. Please, let’s go.”  
  
    Leading her out, the two headed straight for the main tent, entered, and went right into the throne room. After arriving, the second-in-command bowed in respect and disappeared, leaving her all alone. For a few seconds she looked around, wondering where Jasan was, then heard footsteps coming in the background, and he entered with his arms crossed behind his back walking towards her. Seeing him, the princess rushed to the king who put his arms around her and placed a desirous kiss on her lips which she more than eagerly returned and while sharing the first strokes of midnight were heard. With that, he pulled away, tilted her head up to reveal her throat, let his fangs slide out and just as they were about to sink into her flesh Tucker burst onto the scene, having infiltrated as part of the rescue mission, and cried, “Master, master, we have a big problem. The human army pulled a surprise attack on us!”  
  
    Looking up at the intruder, Jasan heard the final stroke of midnight and growled in an ablazed anger, having failed to fulfill the prophecy he worked so hard to get to. After Tucker appeared, Dash and Sam came in which caused the vampire’s anger to skyrocket even more.  
  
“How dare you, all,” he said through his clenched teeth. “Now you will all suffer greatly for this. No matter how much you try, you will all die and so will your admiral. The spell I have her under is so powerful that if she doesn’t wake up soon by a love that hides from her she will never see the sight of life again.”  
  
    Letting Nyreena fall to the floor, it gave Dash the cue to rush forward and try to grab the king, but he had quickly disappeared in a cloud of black smoke that instantly disappeared into thin air as the blonde-haired warrior crashed to the ground. Leaning up, he dusted himself off then got up and joined the other two as they examined their leader who when she hit the floor fell into a sleep-like trance that they couldn’t manage to wake her from.  
  
*^*^*^*^

  
    Rematerializing outside in the middle of the fight, Jasan saw all of his men engaged in a last fight for all against the human army, which had doubled with the ghosts who had remained neutral during the entire war. He wondered what had changed their mind, but decided that it wasn’t really important. The only thing that was a concern to him was the Descendant, who he was searching for among the many fights. Finally, he spotted Danny going at it with one of the king’s generals. Moving at the speed of light, the top vampire knocked his troop leader out of the way and faced his enemy.  
  
“Well, look who came to play after all,” the young man retorted.  
  
“Very impressive, Daniel,” the king sneered. “I had never expected something like this at all. However, you’ve staggered at the end. You won’t be able to save your precious princess now, for she is lost to both this world, her’s, and you.”  
  
    Looking shocked, the boy of legend wondered how much it showed in his body expression and his eyes. Seeing that he hit the weak point, the vampire prodded, “Well, didn’t think that I could see it now, did you? It’s written so plainly all over you. You’ve been with her so long, it couldn’t be helped but to see that she is quite beautiful and quite capable of being a force all on her own. But from here on out, you won’t even be but a long forgotten memory to her as soon as my spell will permanently set and she will never, ever be able to love you.”  
  
    That just did it for the human being. Swiping his sword in an arc, Danny’s face twisted into a concentration of mostly determination and just a hint of rage mixed in. Pulling his own sword and holding it up as the other blade came down, Jasan pushed it off and swung his in a sideways large round arc which caused the Descendant’s to be pulled swiftly back up and defend himself. Deciding to taunt him once more, the king aggravated while trying to push the other sword away, “Face it, this is the end. It’s no use to keep fighting anymore. Surrender here and now, and I might let you see her one last time before I kill you.”  
  
“You’re right about one thing, thought,” the young man strained under the pressure of the opposing blade. “It is the end. But not for me.”  
  
    Finding one last surge of strength, he pushed up and threw Jasan back, leaving the vampire wide open for an injury which he took the opportunity and plunged his weapon right into the evil ruler’s heart, which drew a look of shock on the oppressor’s face who collapsed onto the ground the sword still in his chest. As the hero came up and looked down at him, the villain gasped, “Now I really didn’t see that coming. You’ve managed to beat me. But here me on this: I will come back. It may not be in this lifetime, but you will see. I’ll return and see that you are the one with the sword in your heart.”  
  
    Laying his head back, the king shuddered and died which caused every vampire to stop their fighting start convulsing and burst into flames and burned to ash, as well as Jasan’s corpse. As a gentle wind blew through the area, Danny remembered about Nyreena and the others and made a break for the huge tent a few feet away. Quickly finding his way to the throne room where he could hear the familiar voices of his rescue force, entered, came up beside them and knelt down beside the princess, asking, “How is she?”  
  
“Not good,” Sam replied. “The spell that Jasan put on her is very strong. It put her under such a comatose-like trance I don’t think that she’ll ever be able to pull out of it.”  
  
“Wait, didn’t the king say something about she could by a love that hides from her or something along the lines of that?,” Dash remembered.  
  
“Yeah, he did,” Tucker agreed. “He said that it was the only way for her to awaken or else she would never see the sight of life again.”  
  
    After understanding what the problem was, the Descendant figured all too well that the spell meant about him and how bad he kept his love for her a deep secret that continued to sink lower and lower in his heart. Knowing what he had to do, he removed his hat letting his silver hair shake itself out, motioned the others to move out of the way, lifted Nyreena up into his arms, prayed that his plan would work, and placed a kiss on her lips making the choice of finally revealing his secret at last. Pulling away, he watched as his leader slowly opened her eyes and took in a deep breath of air looking up into her second-in-command’s face. A bit of a confused expression crossed her face as she asked him, “Danny, is that you? What’s going on?”  
  
“Yes, it’s me,” he replied, relieved that everything worked out the way it did. “And what’s happening is that it’s all over. Jasan is gone and will never return to harm you again.”  
  
    Taking in what he said, the princess’s eyes grew big as she realized the war was over at last and didn’t have to constantly worry about the safety of her people and their possible destruction. Elated, she threw her arms around her hero’s neck and gave him a much deserved hug, which he gladly returned, greatly at ease that things will only be getting better from there on out.


	9. Act 2 Scene 4

    As everyone was filing out of the deceased vampire king's tent, the gentle rays of the morning sun was starting to peak over the mountain range, giving the planet warmth once more. Along the way, the saw their fellow humans and ghosts free their fallen comrades and celebrate their victory. Walking up to Jasan's ashed remains Danny's sword was still stuck in the ground, the glint of morning light sparked off the blade. Reaching over and pulling the weapon out of the ground the Descendant cleaned off the sharpened metal and returned it to his scabbard. Staring off-set into the sunrise he felt Nyreena come up beside him, which he placed his arm around her and pulled her close to him, as if they were going to be separated for life.  
  
__*__*__  
  
    At the celebration in the now much larger human camp, everyone was having the time of their lives or afterlives, all except for Danny again. He was searching for the princess who had mysteriously gone missing. Again. After asking someone who had seen her last, he found his way out and up to a hill with a single large oak tree that overlooked the area and saw the royal highness leaning against the stately plant wearing a beautiful form-fitting dress and a glittering tiara looking at the makeshift town below. Coming up behind her, he commented, “It's not like you to not be a part of a festivity like this, you know.”  
  
“True, but it was just a little too much for me at the moment,” Nyreena replied, not looking at the Descendant. “I needed a bit of peace before going back.”  
  
“I can understand,” he replied. “All the hubbub and the craziness, it would get to anyone that not really used to it.”  
  
    Turning around to face her hero the phantomess looked up into his bright green eyes and told him, “But being royalty means that I'm supposed to be used to all this type of chaotic mess. It comes with the job, I guess.”  
“But you won't be alone, remember?,” Danny asked. “I'll be right with you all the way through, no matter how chaotic it gets.”  
  
    Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, he added, “And I promise that I'll never let you get hurt in any way possible, and to never stop loving you and you alone.”  
  
    Feeling her eyes well up with tears Nyreena took her lover's face in her hands and placed a kiss on his lips that he returned, which grew more and more passionate until a huge boom high in the sky interrupted them. Looking at what was going on they saw a huge fireworks display being set off, a tribute to all who had saved them and their worlds from utter destruction. Then the faint cries of cheers started to reach them as everyone was giving a big hoorah for the army, Nyreena and Danny, the true hero of all.  
  
__*__*__  
  
    Back at the final battle site, where the ashes of Jasan were blowing around in the wind, they soon mysteriously blowing into a unusual formation, recreating skin and bones, essentially reforming the body of the evil vampire king. Once he finished regenerating, he stretched out his new muscles and adjusted the trenchcoat he summoned with his dark, evil magic and said, “Oh, Danny. I said that I would be back, and this time I'm going to make sure that you will be the one stabbed in the heart with my blade alone!” With a bellowing cackle, he disappeared in a billowing black smoke, never to be seen again............


End file.
